disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally
Sally is a character created by the user Raychil. Application located here. Abilities Cannot feel physical pain, has the ability to dismember and reattach her limbs, knowledgeable of different plants, premonition. Personality Sally is a kindhearted ragdoll who has been hidden away for majority of her life. She has a thirst for adventure and excitement, even if she is somewhat shy and has a habit of hiding in the shadows. Unlike the other residence of Halloween Town, she doesn't usually go around scaring others, even if she does enjoy things that are scary. She has a great source of empathy and morals, and usually tries to make sure people do the right thing. Opinions of Other Characters Jack Skellington: Sally loves Jack, and tries her best to support him and have his back. Even so, she makes sure to be truthful with him and tell him if she thinks he's making a mistake. She loves his creativeness and enthusiasm for things he loves (such as planning and preparing for Halloween). Lilo Pelekai: Sally thinks Lilo is a wonderful little girl, and she reminds her of the residences of Halloween Town. For a human, Lilo is one of the easier ones for her to get along with, since she doesn't mind the creepiness that comes with Halloween Town citizens. Mickey Mouse: She thinks Mickey is a wonder character, and admires his bravery, loyalty, and dependability. She thinks he's a great choice as their leader, and is as great a 'king' as Halloween Town's own Pumpkin King. History Sally was one of Dr. Finkelstein's many creations, and also his favorite. Unlike the others, which he almost instantly disowned, he kept a close eye on Sally and even locked her away from the rest of Halloween Town. As she grew older, her thirst for freedom grew, and she began sneaking out. She grew to like Jack Skellington, though she continued to admire from a distance for quite some time. Not long after, something seemed to be wrong with Jack. He disappeared from Halloween Town, and when he returned he kept to himself. Finally, he announced that he wished to have their own 'Christmas', and began assigning jobs. Sally knew this was wrong, and one of her premonitions told her that this whole idea would go down in flames. Although she tried to warn Jack, her words were just brushed off. He asks her to make him a suit like 'Sandy Claus' has, and she does so even though she knows this whole thing is a bad idea. When Christmas Eve arrives, attempts one last time to stop him by filling the air with fog, but Zero helped Jack continue on with his plan. Jack went off, ruining Christmas for the children. He is then shot down by the military, which devastes all of Halloween Town. Sally knows she has to set things right, and goes to save Santa Claus. She fails to do so, and instead is captured by Oogie Boogie. Jack arrives, revealing himself to be alive, and rescues both Sally and Santa Claus. While Santa Claus attempts to fix Christmas, Sally and Jack find themselves at Spiral Hill. They confess their love for one another, and share a kiss. Sally is happy, since she had thought they would never end up together. Dr. Finkelstein also ended up disowning her, and replaced her with a wife he created. She was finally free and happy. Time passed, and things went back to normal. However, at one point, Sally knew something was wrong. Something dark was approaching, and not the kind from Halloween Town. It was pure evil that would destroy all they hold dear. Not much time had passed before Jack went missing once again. Halloween Town went crazy with worry. Their Pumpkin King was gone again! When he didn't return the next day, that was when the chaos really crazy. When it became obvious he was no longer in Halloween Town, Sally went with Zero to find Jack. She had a feeling he had gone through one of those holiday doors, and she would make sure she found him. She needed to make sure he was alright. Threads Participated In Other Gallery Sally.jpg Sally 1.jpg Category:Characters